How Could You?
by The Wingless Angel
Summary: Trunks and Vegeta become closer during their struggle in the HTC. Song Fic to the Song ' Open Wounds ' by Skillet. - COMPLETE -


How Could You?  
  
SVS: This is a Fic I had to think well on. I wasn't sure how it would turn out, so tell me what you think. This Song is from a Christian Group (Skillet), who recently got signed up for a Secular Label. So you may hear them on the Radio soon! They Rock! I saw them in Concert Twice! Take A Listen to them when you have a Chance. This Song is called ' Open Wounds '. Anyway...this Fic is Dedicated to ALL of those who have Bad Relationships with their Father's, and to my good friends Leelo77 and Jedi Videl Spiderfan.  
  
Trunks stood there with his arms crossed, watching as each of Cell's attacks missed Vegeta by a hair. ' All our hard work...it was just for this moment. This moment where we finish Cell off... '

* * *

_In the dark with the music on  
Wishing I was somewhere else  
Taking all your anger out on me, somebody help  
I would rather rot alone  
Then spend a minute with you  
I'm gone, I'm gone_

* * *

**(Flashback)**  
  
Trunks studied his Father intently, crossing my arms while he sat at the steps of the Entrance. Standing, he continued to watch his Father shatter the piles of Ice that surrounded him. He seemed so furious, and lonely. Trunks couldn't help but feel compassion for him.  
  
Vegeta screamed a Battle Cry, ignoring his Son's presence. He didn't want him to get in the way, especially at this point. He shuddered as he realized he'd scraped his arm against a block of ice. The pain shot through his body, causing his eyes to squint.  
  
" Father! " Trunks shouted, coming to Vegeta's aid instantly.  
  
The Proud Saiyan bared his teeth, tossing his Son aside as the boy began Inches away from him. " Stay away, Boy! "  
  
Getting up, the Lilac-Haired Saiyan lowered his head, his blue eyes staring at the empty floor below him. He didn't understand why he even tried. It was like he was trying to build a relationship with a Brick Wall. An extremely stiff Brick Wall.  
  
" You even come another Centimeter closer and I'll tear you appart!! " Vegeta hissed, poiting a finger in his Son's direction. His hand balled into a fist and he walked away, leaving Trunks to ponder what he'd done wrong.

* * *

_And you can't stop me from falling apart  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault_

* * *

Listening to the sound of Vegeta's footsteps getting farther and farther away, Trunks bit his lip. There had to be something he could improve on. Something had to be done to improve their Relationship. He didn't want it to always be like this, he didn't want to leave this time only to have accomplished nothing with his own Father.  
  
His Mother had been right all along, Vegeta was impossible to get through. He was so cold and dangerous. Trunks would even compare him to the Blocks of Ice around them that were formed by this room.  
  
" You can't stop me, Father... " He whispered to himself. He stood up straight, staring at the small figure far off. " YOU CAN'T STOP ME!!! "  
  
The figure stopped, and turned around for a few moments. Listening to the boy continue.  
  
" I'LL PROVE MYSELF TO YOU, FATHER!!! I'LL PROVE MYSELF!! "  
  
Vegeta continued on, his eyes slightly widened in shock. He let a smirk form across his thin lips, chuckling. " You already have... "

* * *

_How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?  
When all I ever wanted to be was you?  
How could you, how could you, how could you love me?  
When all you ever gave me were open wounds?_

* * *

Trunks wiped a few tears from his eyes with the end of his sleeve, feeling gravity pull him back down towards the floor. He couldn't help but weep, his own Father was rejecting him. What was he doing wrong? Why did his Father hate him so much?  
  
" Why are you crying? "  
  
Marai Trunks looked up, rubbing his eyes in shock.  
  
" Why are you crying, Trunks? "  
  
Marai blinked, it must have been a product of the Time Chamber. He saw a Chibi version of himself standing right in front of him.  
  
Chibi Trunks knelt down, placing a hand on his counter part's back. " You shouldn't be crying, you need to be strong... "  
  
" Why is he like this? " Marai questioned, using his sleeve to wipe away the rest of his tears. He rested his arms on his knees, his blue eyes staring at the same pair next to him.  
  
Chibi giggled, " He just needs some time to get used to you, he'll come around eventually. "  
  
Sniffeling, Marai stood up. " How could he come around, he's done nothing but cause me loads of pain. Don't you realize that? "  
  
Chibi huffed, placing his hands on his hips. " What I realize is that you're giving up! Now show him what a real Saiyan is all about! Show him you're just as tough as he is! "  
  
Marai stared down at his little self, a smile forming on his face. " Thank you... "  
  
" Don't mention it! " Chibi slapped his Future self a High-Five, starting to walk away.  
  
Marai's eyes widened. " Wait! Will I ever see you again!? "  
  
Slightly tripping as he turned around, Chibi winked. " I'll be here when you need me... ".

* * *

_Downstairs the enemy sleeps  
Leaving the TV on  
Watching all the dreams we had turn into static  
Doesn't matter what I do  
Nothing's gonna change  
I'm never good enough_

* * *

Watching Chibi disappear, Trunks lifted his head up. He now knew what he had to do, he had to train. He had to become stronger then even his Father was. It would be difficult, but he didn't care about that part. He only cared that it would help his Father see, to see that he wasn't alone. He needed to know that he didn't have to face all these dangers by himself.  
  
A loud cry caused Trunks' ears to perk in alarm. Vegeta was at it again, so he should begin as well.  
  
Trunks inhaled some oxygen, allowing his body to relax. It was no use training when he was so tense. He stretched his muscle's, still watching his Father's attempts to Ascend. The Lilac-Haired Saiyan started to kick the air, warming himself up. He grunted, his mind focused on one purpose...To be the best. In some ways, he sounded like his Father, but his purpose was different. He didn't want to have all the glory, he just wanted his Father to love him. Was that so hard?  
  
He could just remember when he was growing up, sitting on a bench at the Park and watching all the other Kid's playing with their Father's. There were barely any people left then, but people tried to enjoy the time they had together before the Androids would come to snatch it. Those days grew lonely for him. He only had his Mother and Gohan left at that time. Gohan had decided to train him. If it wasn't for Gohan and his sacrifice, then Trunks wouldn't have been here today. And he wouldn't have been able to meet his Father.  
  
Vegeta stood still, his eyes closed as he tried to focus his energy. He let out another cry as his body was blanketed in a ball of Energy.  
  
" HYAHHH!!!! " Trunks shouted, catching Vegeta's attention as his hair began to glow a goldish color.  
  
Vegeta was left in shock at the energy that rushed out from the boy's body. He was only a teen, and he was already a Super Saiyan. A sudden thought came to the proud Saiyan's head. " Boy! Come here! "  
  
Trunks blinked, his blonde hair waving behind him as he strolled over to his Father. What could he possibly want?  
  
" Hit me... " Vegeta requested, letting his body slouch a bit.  
  
Trunks blinked once again, " Why Father? Why would I do that? "  
  
" Don't talk back to me, Boy! Just do as I say! Got it!? "  
  
The Lilac-Haired Saiyan flinched, raising a fist. He didn't want to hit his Father, but maybe this was the opportunity he needed to prove he was better. Letting it go, he placed a hard punch straight toward his Father's nose.  
  
Vegeta's eye twitched as his head bent backwards in pain. A drip of blood traveled down between his eyes as Trunks removed his fist. The Saiyan Prince quivered, placing a hand over the cut. Pain rushed through his body like crazy.  
  
" Father! Oh God! " Trunks hesitated, lifting a hand to help him.  
  
Vegeta shivered, stepping back as if the hand was cursed. " No! Stay away! "  
  
" Father, I... "  
  
" I said stay away!! Leave me alone! "  
  
The boy lowered his head like always, obeying his Father's commands. He'd never be good enough to acquire his Father's respect.

* * *

_And you can't stop me from falling apart  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault_

* * *

Walking away, Trunks felt another tear slip down his cheek. " You've done it Father...you stopped me... "  
  
" Giving up already? "  
  
Marai knew it was Chibi, but he refused to look the child in the face.  
  
Chibi tilted his head to the side. " You're not supposed to give up. It's not becoming... "  
  
" Leave me alone, Chibi... "  
  
The child shook his head. " Don't sink to his level, Trunks. I think you got through his skull with that one! "  
  
Marai chuckled, powering down as he sat down at the stairs of the Entrance. " Don't make me laugh...It hurts... "  
  
Chibi frowned, sitting down next to Marai and placing his chin on his palms. He kicked his feet, thinking hard. " Refuse to leave him when he needs your help, even if he tries to fight you...  
  
Rolling his eyes, Marai stood up and started to leave. " I don't have to listen to this... "  
  
" Wait, Trunks! You have to! "  
  
Marai felt Chibi tug his arm, and he stopped. " I'm not fighting my own Father... "  
  
" But, if you stand up to him, you may gain your Father's respect! The respect that you so rightfully deserve! " Chibi smiled, rubbing a finger under his nose.  
  
Marai sighed, closing his baby blue's and opening them again to stare down at his younger self. " Fine...but I'm never coming to you for your help again if this doesn't work! "  
  
Chibi nodded, giving his older self a wave and fading away.

* * *

_How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?  
When all I ever wanted to be was you?  
How could you, how could you, how could you love me?  
When all you ever gave me were open wounds?_

* * *

Vegeta sat on the empty floor, his head buried deep into the palms of his hands. He was injured by his own Son, it was almost too much to take.  
  
" I'm sorry, Father... "  
  
The Saiyan Prince waved a hand for him to leave, but Trunks stood tall and still in the same position. He wasn't going to move.  
  
" Don't get on my nerves boy! You've already injured my face! " Vegeta hissed, his deep voice muffled as he spoke through his hands.  
  
Trunks knelt down, grabbing Vegeta's hands and tugging them away from his face. A diagonal shaped scar was placed between his Father's eyes. It was right above the nose and crossed towards his left cheek. He helped his Father up, leading him towards the Entrance and into a room with a First Aid Kit.  
  
Vegeta was so shocked that he didn't even put up a fight. His Son was actually refusing to listen to him. He allowed Trunks to tend to his wound as he sat down on the one bed that the Chamber had to offer.  
  
" Father...can I ask you something? " Trunks asked, placing a Band-Aid on the wound. He sat down next to his Father, smoothing down the covers under him.  
  
Vegeta didn't reply, he just stared at the floor.  
  
Trunks continued, staring at the ceiling. " How can you hate me? All I've ever wanted to be is you... "  
  
The Saiyan Prince felt like he'd been stabbed in the chest. Why did he hate his own Son?  
  
" And...Is there anyway I could gain respect from you? I'll do anything! "

* * *

_Tell me why you broke me down and betrayed my trust in you  
I'm not giving up, giving in when will this war end?  
When will it end???_

* * *

Vegeta's throat began to feel dry.  
  
" Why did you break me down and betray my trust in you? How could just act like Mother was never there when her ship broke down? I really would like to know... " Trunks finished, now staring his Father in the eye.  
  
Vegeta was frozen stiff, he had no idea how to approach this situation. All his life he'd been like this, so he never had one real answer. He couldn't just go and blame it on someone else, because in reality is was all him. He brought his anger to this level.  
  
" Father? "  
  
" I don't know, Trunks... "  
  
Trunks stared at the floor, twiddling his thumbs. He felt more tears form in his eyes, and he tried to hold them back as best he could.  
  
" Keep crying, Son... ," Vegeta whispered, patting Trunks' back.  
  
The Lilac-Haired Saiyan rested his head on his Father's shoulder, weeping uncontrollably. He didn't want to leave knowing his Father hadn't changed. " When will this war end? "  
  
Vegeta continued to pat his Son's back, feeling tears form in his own eyes. He couldn't hold it back anymore. " It ends now, Son... "  
  
Trunks was left in shock as he felt his Father wrap his arms tightly around his body, he let himself become pulled into a hug. He buried his face in Vegeta's chest, his tears of anger suddenly becoming tears of joy.

* * *

_You can't stop me from falling apart  
You can't stop me from falling apart  
You can't stop me from falling apart  
'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault._

* * *

Trunks looked up at his Father, watching as Vegeta wiped the tears away from his eyes with the touch of his finger. " You can't stop me, Dad... "  
  
" We'll see... " The Saiyan Prince chuckled, removing his arms and stepping back to look his Son over. He smiled, a true genuine smile. " You look so much like your Mother... "  
  
" I get that a lot... " The Lilac-Haired boy replied, blushing beat red.  
  
" I'm sorry... "  
  
Trunks smiled, lifting a hand for his Father to shake.  
  
Vegeta accepted it, helping his Son up from his spot on the bed. " We better get back to work...Cell isn't going to be amused if we don't return as Ascended Saiyans! "  
  
Trunks nodded, following his Father toward the empty world beyond.

* * *

_How could you, how could you, how could you hate me?  
When all I ever wanted to be was you?  
How could you, how could you, how could you love me?  
When all you ever gave me were open wounds?_

* * *

**(End Flashback)**  
  
Trunks was brought back to reality as he heard his name. His Father was mentioning him.  
  
Vegeta pointed his finger in Trunks' direction, smirking. " Allow me to introduce you to my Son. He's not as strong as I am, but it would be hard to tell the difference between us. "  
  
The Lilac-Haired Saiyan rolled his eyes and chucked silently to himself, " Whatever you say, Dad... "  
  
**SVS: I'm back with a BANG Y'all! LOL! I've been on Vacation at Darien Lake, so that's why I didn't Update for a long time! But I'm back! Hi Y'all! I love all of you! You make me feel so Special! Hugz All  
  
Booyaka!  
Super-Veggie-San**


End file.
